Rainier
, , , , |capital = Victoria |largest_city = Seattle |official_languages = |demonym = Rainierin |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Edward Buckley |leader_title2 = Vice President |leader_name2 = Joseph Hall |leader_title3 = Prime Minister |leader_name3 = Michael Fawcett |legislature = Assembly |upper_house = Representatives Senate |lower_house = Representatives Chamber | sovereignty_type = Independence from Britannia | established_event1 = Dominion Status | established_date1 = 1848 | established_event2 = Republic declared | established_date2 = 1859 |area_km2 = 284,598 |area_rank = |area_sq_mi = 678,564 |percent_water = |population_estimate = 13,425,599 |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_estimate_rank = | GDP_PPP = $708.817 billion | GDP_PPP_rank = | GDP_PPP_year = | GDP_PPP_per_capita = $52,795 | GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = | GDP_nominal = | GDP_nominal_rank = | GDP_nominal_year = | GDP_nominal_per_capita = | GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 37.8 |Gini_year = 2014 |Gini_category = |HDI = 0.811 |HDI_year = 2014 |HDI_category = |HDI_rank = 48th |currency = | time_zone = |utc_offset = -8/-7 |drives_on = right |cctld = .ra |official_website = www.gov.ra |calling_code = +235}} The Republic of Rainier more commonly known as Rainier is a sovereign state in North America. It is bordered by to the north, Wabash to the east, Sierra to the south, and the to the west. Its capital city is Victoria whilst its largest city is Seattle. Its population of 13,425,599 ranks it as the 73rd most populous country in the world, whereas its area of 284,598 km2 places it as being larger then but smaller then Lan Na. Rainier was first inhabited by Native Americans up until European exploration which was first undertaken by the Spanish. In the early 1800's the sponsored by the was undertaken that mapped out much of Rainier alongside Britannian-Canadian explorer . This eventually led to the which saw both the United States and Britannia claim the area. Britannia sent military forces into the area to cement their control before meeting local resistance by American settlers. In 1848 in order to avoid war between the USA and Britannia Britannia granted the region dominion status, and in 1859 full independence as the Republic of Rainier following the Columbia Agreement. Following Rainer's independence the country became close to both America and Wabash whilst enjoying cordial ties to Britannia. However the country had several social divisions, mainly between of Britannian descent and of American descent. and Canaanites also helped further this divide. This led to civil war from 1890 - 1901, which eventually saw a new constitution to be written that mandated that equal religious representation would be enforced in government. However, the Britannian Anglicans - who ruled as a - largely ignored the constitution using gerrymandering to retain political power. Rainier participated in both world wars, playing a pivotal role in the of where it housed several naval bases for the USA. From the start of the Rainier quickly allied itself with the United States joining several military and economic forums associated with the . However, the government continued to pursue a economic policy with the standard of living rising substantially in Rainier. In 1977 the first American Evangelical president John Fairbrook was elected, who was overthrown by a military dictatorship two years later. The military government lasted until 1986 when it collapsed following mass protests. Since then a constitution was drafted that allowed for even greater political participation between the different religious communities with the previous power of the Britannian Anglicans being lessened Rainier is a . Power is shared between the two main religious groups in Rainier - Britannian Anglicans and American Evangelicals, with Anglicans often taking the post of president and Evangelicals prime minister. Mormons and Canaanites are also granted designated seats in the Representatives Chamber, the lower house of the . Rainier has a developed market economy, with major exports including timber, fishing, and agriculture,machinery, electronics manufacturing, silver mining, and tourism. Rainier is one of North America's largest lumber industries alongside Canada as well as being one of the largest exporters of potatoes. Rainier also has a growing service sector with the economy having undergone significant deregulation since the 1980's. Nevertheless an extensive social safety net still exists in Rainier which has . A decline in industry has seen Rainier deal with crippling unemployment for the past 20 years. Rainier has cordial relations with its closest neighbours Sierra, Wabash, and Canada, as well as the United States and its former colonial master Britannia. Rainier is a member of various international organisations such as the LN, , , , , , , TPAC and the National Reserve. Etymology History Early history Colonial history Early independence First Republic Military rule Second Republic Government and politics Elections Political Parties Military Foreign Relations Geography Provinces Economy Demographics Ethnic groups Religion Language Culture See also |Northeast = |East = Wabash |Southeast = Wabash |South = Sierra |Southwest = |West = |Northwest = }} Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Altverse